A Loser, A Hero, Missing
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to The Halfa's Apprentice: One week. Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom have been missing for one week.Is it mere coincidence, or is it something more?Is Phantom responsible for Fenton's disappearance?It's up to Danny's friends and sister to save him.
1. Prolouge

**Attention to those of you who are reading Your Worst Nightmare! I have an announcement! That story is being temporarily put on hold, as I need to finish this story, and I am working on something else you should all be excited about: My season four! Yay! But to those who read that preview before…well…there's been a slight change in plans. That preview is no longer part of season four. Sorry about , hope you enjoy the sequel to The Halfa's Apprentice!**

* * *

><p>One week.<p>

For one week, a young boy of the age of fourteen, has been missing.

For one week, a family of four is missing their fourth family member.

For one week, two close friends and the eldest child of the family of four have been trying to find a way to get the missing teen back. They know where he is.

For one week, the mayor of Amity Park has pretended to know nothing of the whereabouts of the young teen. He knows where he is.

And for one week, Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny Fenton, has been missing, and being held captive at a large mansion.

The mansion of Vlad Masters, or as few knew him by, Vlad Plasmius.

The mayor of Amity Park.

One could take all this information and instantly solve the mysterious disappearance of the boy that left without a trace.

But how could one take all this information, when they only know half of it? What does the natural public know?

That a teen, Daniel Fenton, age fourteen, went missing, and has been missing for one week.

That his family has been searching for him, along with friends and other citizens of Amity Park.

That nobody knows where he could've gone. Whether he ran away or was kidnapped.

But of course, no one would ever expect him to be kidnapped in the small crimeless-minus ghost attacks-town of Amity Park.

Then again, nobody would expect this young teen to have ran away. Minus the bullying at school, he had a great life. He had a loving family-which, could get a bit obsessive with ghosts-and very caring friends.

So it left the police stumped.

Until somebody reported that another somebody has gone missing.

The same day Daniel Fenton left.

And this somebody was seen in the eyes of people as two ways: a hero, and a menace.

Danny Phantom had been missing for one week.

Was it mere coincidence that the two went missing at the same time?

Or did Phantom's disappearance have something to do with Fenton's own?

When the absence of Danny Phantom came into the public's eyes, it became clearer to them.

Could've Phantom kidnapped Fenton?

Daniel Fenton was the son of leading ghost experts, Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Could it be ransom?

Nobody knew, but they had their suspicions.

Which is why three people were on the hunt for Danny Phantom.

Valerie Grey, and Jack and Maddie Fenton.

So put all this information together. Are you the natural public, or one of the insiders, knowing exactly what is going on?

Whichever you are, I wish thee good luck. Solve this mystery, and save our hero.

-Nikki Graves, Professional Hybrid P.I.


	2. Injury

**Wow. I so wasn't expecting 10 whole reviews for that chapter! Thank you so much you guys! *starts writing up chapter* And sorry about the long wait. I had-*dramatic pause* Writer's Block! but I'm fighting! Here's the newest chatper! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Daniel, get out here right now!" Vlad yelled, pounding on the door to 'the' room. He would just phase through and grab him, but he wanted to feel the victory, that he made Danny do as he said.<p>

"I may have agreed to be your _apprentice_," Danny replied from behind the door, saying his last word with utter disgust, "but that doesn't mean I'm training with my arch enemy! You can't make me!"

Vlad growled, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Daniel, I mean it. I will come in and drag you out if I have to!" Vlad began in a calm like voice, but slowly began to rise again.

Just then, the door burst open to reveal a very angry Danny. Before he could say anything at all, Vlad couldn't help but crack a smile and comment on his attire.

"You know, I didn't think you were a suit person. More of a…" Vlad tapped his chin, trying to find the correct word. "Loose hanging, teenage delinquent style. But those shoes." Vlad shook his head disappointedly while making small tsking sounds. "They make it look terrible. And at least tuck in you shirt!"

"You listen to me, Fruit Loop." Danny said, his anger boiling. He glanced down at his clothing, which was a pair of slick grey-black dress pants, a white dress shirt-not tucked in, but still buttoned-and his regular everyday shoes. "I wouldn't be wearing this junk if it weren't for you_ kidnapping_ me, leaving me with no change of clothes! And might I add that it's totally _freaky_ how you know my _clothing_ size? That just weird, dude!" Danny's hands turned into fists, threatening to burst with ecto energy.

Vlad chuckled silently. "Oh, Daniel, you are so…" Vlad paused, unable to think of a word that would put Danny's temper to justice. He cleared his throat, changing what he was going to say. "Come on. If you're going to be my _apprentice_," Vlad said, putting emphasis on the word to annoy the younger hybrid, "then you are going to need practice." And with that he turned around, walking down the hall.

But Danny noticed how Vlad had cut his sentence in half in order to change the subject, and he quickly caught up with him, jumping in front of the elder hybrid and crossing his arms angrily.

"_What_ were you going to say about me?" Danny asked expectantly.

Vlad grinned. "I was going to say childish, but I figured it wasn't a well enough word. I think _cantankerous_ would fit you more." And with that said, Vlad continued walking, phasing through the teen. Danny shivered with the feeling before continuing to pursue his enemy.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Danny continued angrily, starting to hope that this was annoying the billionaire.

"Difficult." Vlad replied, clearly amused with how well this was working out, and not annoyed at all.

"I'm not difficult!" Danny defended himself, walking alongside the man, not noticing where they were. "I'm just-"

"Stubborn? Acrimonious? Demanding? Touchy? Unpoised? Antagonistic? Pugnacious? Petulant?" Vlad asked, amusement in his voice as he rattled off large words Danny would less than likely understand.

And it was clearly annoying the boy, as he clenched his eyes shut and was close to ripping his hair out with annoyance.

"Do you realize how inattentive you can be, Little Badger?" Vlad suddenly asked as he came to a halt. He reached out in front of him and opened a door leading into a large room surrounded by a green glow. On the door it said _"Simulation Training Room"._

Danny glowered at the man before pushing past him.

"Let's just get this over with…" Danny grumbled, transforming into his ghostly counter-part. Vlad grinned before doing the same and following after Danny, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me your complete list of powers again." Vlad said, leaning against a wall, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Danny had reluctantly told him three times, but he was sure he was missing one.<p>

Danny wiped the sweat off his forehead from the extreme practice he had just done. He barely had any energy left after demonstrating each power.

"Basic ghost abilities, and ice powers." Danny repeated himself angrily, deciding to just say 'basic ghost abilities' this time instead of listing them all.

Vlad tapped his chin thoughtfully, knowing he was missing one.

"You're skipping one, I'm sure of it." Vlad commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny replied, honestly forgetting himself the missing power.

"No, I'm sure of it. You used it on me once, and it was quite powerful-" Vlad stopped mid sentence, finally remembering which one he had been trying to think of. "What do you call that power where you scream?"

Danny's face paled.

"I-I-uh, um, don't kn-know what you're talking about. I don't have a power like that." Danny stuttered, not wanting to talk about this power. It had been a situation similar to this that Danny would have received this certain power, and he was afraid that if he used it, something terrible would happen.

"Come now, Daniel. I know you know which one I'm talking about, and I want you to tell me what it is, and show it to me." Vlad demanded, frowning when Danny tried to deny it.

"I-I can't." Danny lied, giving up on not knowing what Vlad was talking about.

"Oh? And why not?" Vlad asked, standing up straight and floating slightly off the ground. "And what is it called?"

Danny bit his lip in indecision. What would happen if he introduced this power to Vlad? Could he possibly learn it? If he learned it, he would surely be able to master it, and easily use it in battle, whereas with Danny, he could only use it in extreme emergencies.

"I'm too weak. And I need to be very angry and desperate against my opponent to use it." Danny lied, although the first part was partially true. If he used it now, he would have no chance whatsoever against a fight against Vlad, say that happened.

"When you were in the containment center and weak, you used it just fine." Vlad countered. "And I'm sure that with this situation you would be desperate enough to use the attack against me. And aren't you angry with what I'm doing right now?" Vlad added, trying to get Danny to at least accidentally use it.

Danny grinded his teeth together angrily. "That's not the point. I can't do it."

"Can't, or won't?" Vlad asked, an amused smile on his face as he tried to anger the boy into using it.

"Mostly won't…" Danny muttered under his breath, his comment not meant to be heard by the older hybrid. But, unfortunately, he did, and it gave him an idea. Danny turned from the man and folded his arms angrily.

Vlad grinned as he outstretched his hand and shot a small pink blast at Danny, hitting him square in the back, forcing him forward.

Danny spun around angrily. "What was that for? I thought your stupid training session was over!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air angrily.

"It was, but your stubbornness has shown me that we are not through." Vlad replied, hitting Danny again with a small blast, this time hitting him in the arm.

Danny grabbed his arm in pain and growled. "I'm not doing this!" he growled, lowering himself to the ground. He switched to his human form before walking over to the door. But Vlad, of course, had other plans.

"I don't think so, Little Badger. You're not going anywhere till you show me that attack of yours!" Vlad said, taking out a remote and pressing a button on it. Danny instantly froze as he unwillingly changed back into Phantom. Vlad took his finger off the button and immediately, Danny changed back. But Vlad just pressed the button again. This went on for at least five minutes, Danny never reaching the door.

Danny spun around angrily, his now gloved hands in fists.

"Knock it off! I said that I'm not doing this!" Danny yelled, glaring up at the older hybrid that was about three feet higher than he was on the ground.

"Why not? Afraid that I can beat you?" Vlad taunted, still trying to anger him. And seeing it was working, he disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Danny exclaimed, looking around wildly, energy balling up in his hands as a defense.

"Turn around." said Vlad's voice from behind him. Danny gasped, turned around and stumbled back when Vlad blasted him. He quickly recovered, his anger at a boiling point now.

"I swear, if you don't knock it off right-Gah!" Danny exclaimed, throwing a weak shield up in an attempt to block Vlad's newest attack. The shield blocked it, but it didn't stop Danny from sliding back sever feet and the shield flickering out.

"I said, knock it _**OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF**_!" Danny screamed, his last word finally turning into his ghostly wail. Vlad's eyes widened in amusement before he threw a shield around himself. But weak as Danny was, it was still enough to push Vlad into the opposite wall, take his shield down, and force him back into his human self.

After about seven seconds, his attack faded, and Danny fell to his knees, now in his human form, panting. He gasped for air, for his attack had lingered slightly even after he had morphed back into his human self for about three seconds.

Danny looked up slowly, hearing a slow clapping sound. He glared at Vlad, who had already managed to change back, and also who was clapping with an amused grin on his face as he approached the beaten boy.

"Magnificent. A truly unique power must I say? What is it that you call it?" Vlad asked, honestly curious. Danny just looked back down at the ground, heaving and gasping for as much air as possible.

Vlad frowned with the silence he was getting. Surely the power couldn't take that much out of the boy, could it? From what he had experienced in past battles, Danny was much stronger than he let on, or even knew. And it was part of this that gave Vlad reason for wanting Danny to side with him.

He roughly grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and yanked him up onto his feet.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." said Vlad.

Not wanting to get into a fight with Vlad at this weak moment of his, he reluctantly replied, "My Ghostly Wail." His voice was quiet and raspy from the damage it had done on his throat in his human form. In fact, the moment he spoke, he grabbed his throat in pain.

The movement was so shocking to Vlad that Danny had unknowingly yanked right out of Vlad's grasp, falling to his knees while he gripped his sore throat.

Not knowing if this was normal after this attack, Vlad ignored it.

"Your ghostly wail?" Vlad snorted. "Oh well, I guess it's a fine name." Vlad paused when he looked down at Danny, who's body was shaking slightly. He bent down a little and saw a tear fall to the ground. "Daniel, are you crying?" Vlad asked incredulously.

Danny quickly wiped away his tears of agony. He couldn't help it. His throat just hurt so bad. He stood up, keeping his tear stained red face down and shook his head before running to the door, his left hand wrapped around his throat and his right hand snatching the door handle.

"Daniel wait, are you-" Vlad called after the younger hybrid. But Danny was already gone, heading up to 'the' room. "-all right..." Vlad sighed, honestly worried about the boy. Had he pushed him too far?

* * *

><p>Danny slammed the door closed behind him and rushed to the personal bathroom that was in 'the' room he was staying in. Tears were still flowing down his face, despite the fact he tried to stop them. He came to a halt in front of the mirror and opened his mouth wide, trying to examine his throat. He grabbed a toothbrush so that he could hold down his tongue.<p>

Unable to see anything, he tried to think of what Jazz had told him to do if his throat was ever sore and he couldn't see anything-even though it hurt to think of his friends and family. She had said to talk and see what happened. If it hurt, simply try and make a noise, and if it still hurt just as bad, or even worse, than a doctor could be necessary.

"Te-st" Danny said, his voice breaking in the middle of the word. OK, that hurt. "Aa-ah!" This time he had tried to just say what the doctor made him say when he got his teeth checked, but ended up nearly screaming in pain when it felt like his throat was on fire. He doubled over in pain, holding his injured throat, trying not to gasp in pain.

He clumsily sat on the floor and leaned back against the bathtub, his head laying on the edge, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

He needed a doctor.

Or, he could have Vlad look at it.

Danny's eyes snapped open at this choice. Should he? When he had ran from the exercise room, Vlad had sounded concerned…No. It was Vlad's fault he had this injury, and he would probably only make this worse.

Danny buried his face in his hands, fear trembling through his body.

How would he survive living with his arch enemy when he had only been here a week and already had an extreme injury from such a simple task?

Impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* Well, that came out more angst-ier then planned….I actually didn't even plan on that. You know, that last part with his throat. But now that I think about it, it is necessary for an upcoming event-I think. Can't be for sure. I just got off writers block, but it's threatening to linger yet. So please review. You have no idea how much they mean to me!<strong>


	3. Burning Sensation

**Well, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately. I don't think I'm gonna leave Danny's side of the story yet. I don't feel like touching the 'Sam, Tucker, and Jazz' subject right now. I'm finding myself wanting to only focus on Danny and Vlad…Well, let's see how this goes, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny sat in his chair motionless, staring at the food on his plate. He refused to try to swallow anything while Vlad sat only feet away, two chairs down. His throat had already gotten worse in the past two hours, and he wasn't risking anything.<p>

Vlad glanced over at Danny to see that he still hadn't moved. His hands were gripping the sides of his hair slightly and he had his gaze locked on his plate of food, but didn't touch it. Vlad sighed and set down his spoon and stood up. Perhaps he would eat if he wasn't sitting there.

"I'll be back. I have some business to take care of before I finish. I won't be back for a while." Vlad lied. Danny didn't look up, so Vlad just walked out of the dining room. The moment he was out of the room he transformed and intangibly and invisibly peeked his head through to watch what the boy did.

Danny had heard him, but unable to talk, he had pretended to ignore him. He looked up nervously, and seeing that Vlad was really gone, glanced fearfully at his food, wondering if he should at least try.

His stomach growled, telling him to at least give it a try. He shakily picked up his spoon and scooped up some of the peas, seeing as those would be nice and soft. He closed his eyes and took the bite.

He chewed slowly, making sure the whole bite was chewed and he swallowed.

Bad idea.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he started gagging on his food. His eyes watered as he tried to cough it up without further injuring his throat.

Just then, he felt a hand pound him several times on his back, dislodging the stuck food. Danny gasped for air carefully, holding his throat, and looked around to see Vlad floating there. It gave him such a shock that he tumbled right out of his chair.

"Daniel, what was that all about? They were _peas_ for goodness sake! How do you choke on _peas_?" Vlad asked curiously. But he just received a blank stare from Danny.

Danny's eyes looked down, avoiding contact with Vlad so he didn't know how much pain was hidden behind his icy blue irises.

Vlad sighed. "Daniel, answer my question." Danny just shook his head. Vlad bent down from where he floated and yanked Danny up, forcing him to look at him. "Daniel, I know that something is wrong, and I can help. But only if you tell me!" Vlad persisted.

Danny stared into Vlad's blood red eyes, trying to decide whether or not he should tell him and let him help. Honestly, how could he make it worse?

Deciding to let Vlad know, he opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He pointed at his throat with a pained expression and shook his head.

"Charades, Daniel? Really?" Vlad asked, clearly not understanding that the teen was trying to communicate in the only way he possibly could. Vlad dropped Danny onto his feet, crossed his arms and stared at Danny. "I'm not in the mood for games now. Just tell me."

Danny growled internally and threw his arms up in the air, desperation his eyes as he tried to get Vlad to understand.

"I can't speak. My throat!" Danny mouthed, not letting any sound come out. But Vlad still thought this was just because Danny didn't want to speak with him, so he just raised an un amused eyebrow at his antics.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then I can't help you. I'm sorry you can't trust me." Vlad accused Danny, turning around to leave.

Danny panicked. He knew that if Vlad thought he was just doing this to ignore him, then he would continually try to get him to talk. And when he didn't respond, Vlad would most likely get angrier. Before Vlad could get far, he grabbed his cape and yanked him back. Vlad turned around angrily to glare at the boy. If he had something to say, then spit it out already!

"I-" And that was all Danny could get out before he threw his hands around his burning throat, tears threatening to burst. "I-" Danny tried again. He closed his eyes tightly, biting down on his lip in pain.

Vlad's glare suddenly softened as he realized this must've been the after effects after he had made him use his ghostly wail and it lingered when he was still human.

"Daniel, can you speak?" Vlad asked, concern in his voice. Danny didn't look up, but shook his head. He was just hoping that after he understood, that he would leave him alone so that it would heal on its own.

Vlad frowned heavily. How could've that hurt him so bad? Last time he used it he was just drained of energy...

"Come on. We're going to take a look and see if we can fix this." Vlad announced, grabbing the hand that Danny had wrapped around his throat, and started dragging him out of the kitchen.

Danny panicked at this. No! He didn't want this! He just wanted to be left alone! He didn't want Vlad's hands anywhere near his injured throat!

Danny pulled his hand intangibly out of Vlad's grasp and tumbled back onto his bottom. Vlad turned around and was about to grab his hand again, but Danny refused and scooted away.

"Oh, so you don't want it fixed?" Vlad asked Danny. Danny just shook his head and continued backing away until he had hit a wall. He looked up fearfully at Vlad with pleading eyes that said 'Don't touch me, please!'.

Vlad felt a tug at his heart. It was his fault that Danny felt this way. He shouldn't have made him use his wail when he was so weak. And it hurt him to have Danny look at him with such fear. He wasn't used to it. He was used to scowls, or glares, or challenging looks. Never fearful ones.

Not wanting Danny to fear him he held his hands up in surrender.

"Very well. I can see you don't want me touching you. I'll let you be." and with that, Vlad vanished.

Danny blinked in surprise. Had Vlad just willingly left him alone? Danny suddenly felt guilty for that last expression on Vlad's face. It had been so…hurt. But Danny swallowed the feeling and stood up, looking around. He may as well tour the house while he had some time alone and had no clue where he was.

* * *

><p>Vlad found himself reaching his destination: His lab. Danny had refused his help, but he still wanted to at least get started on something in case he changed his mind. He gathered up some vials and flasks along with some powders and herbs. He had no clue what exactly was wrong with Danny's throat, but he had to at least try.<p>

Vlad paused, wondering what he should do with the young hybrid. He was very stubborn, and clearly didn't want to be here. But Vlad knew that he belonged here. No matter what Danny thought, he belonged here. He could learn so much. He could become so strong.

And although Vlad didn't want him this strong, with the strength he already had, he could become much more powerful than Vlad himself.

Vlad sighed as he continued to mix things. He brought a vial filled with a smoky blue liquid up to his eye to measure it. But just then, he heard a small explosion like sound and a choking like scream of agony. Vlad dropped the vial and in his attempt to sweep his cape around himself to teleport, knocked off everything to the ground, causing a small explosion as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Danny looked around the hall he was currently in. He peeked in a doorway to find a small theatre. He gasped at the size, but quickly regretted it as he wrapped his hand around his throat.<p>

Just then, his ghost sense went off, causing him to choke. He whirled around and transformed, much to his throats discontent when the energy spread over it, knowing that Vlad didn't trigger his ghost sense. And right behind him, he saw the Fright Knight, who didn't seem to notice Danny standing right there. He seemed to be looking around. Probably looking for 'his liege'. Danny lost his balance from freezing in the middle of spinning around, accidentally letting the Fright Knight know that he was there.

Fright Knight turned around, as he was not on his horse at the time, and his eyes widened at the sight of the young halfa. But his surprised expression soon turned to malice as he saw Danny. Clearly, he did not know that he was supposed to be here.

"How dare you trespass on my master's land!" Fright Knight exclaimed, pulling out his sword. Danny stumbled back, unable to say anything, and gathered energy in his hands. He glared at his enemy, ready to fight him off.

Danny floated up off the ground and gave Fright Knight a warning glare before blasting him in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

But he quickly recovered and sent his own blast at Danny. Danny attempted to avoid it, but also got hit in the chest, knocking the air out of him, causing him great pain.

Danny wheezed as Fright Knight roughly grabbed Danny by the neck, holding him up in the air. Fright Knight let his hand glow with energy, burning Danny's throat. Danny twisted and turned, trying to get out of his grip. But the burning sensation was getting to strong and-

Danny screamed, his pained scream coming out as a weak ghostly wail. He unwillingly switched back to his human self, and he tried desperately to get his wail to stop, but it just kept on going. Fright Knight got knocked, back, forcing Danny to twist out of his grip and drop to the floor. Fright Knight shielded himself best he could, backing up against a wall and turning intangible to better avoid the attack.

Danny's eyes started rolling in the back of his head until he suddenly spluttered and his wail finally subsided. He wobbled slightly, his eyes going out of focus, and fell to the ground face first, barely conscious.

Seeing that the attack was over, Fright Knight brought out his sword once more and made his way over to Danny. He raised the sword high, but was interrupted.

"Fright Knight! What in the word do you think you're doing?" Vlad screamed, who had just arrived at the scene. Fright Knight whirled around in surprise and locked his gaze with Vlad. He then bowed down to his master.

"My liege, I found the young halfa trespassing through you're halls and saw it as my duty to-" Fright Knight began to explain.

"No! He is supposed to be here, you dolt! Get out of here right now before I destroy you!" Vlad barked.

"But my liege-"

"No! I will speak to you about this another time! But for now, get out!" Vlad exclaimed, pointing a finger away to emphasize that he wanted Fright Knight gone.

Fright Knight saw that what he had done was obviously not to his master's liking, and although he didn't understand it, he stood up and left, most likely heading towards one of Vlad's portals.

Vlad then looked down at Danny and rushed to his side. He flipped Danny onto his back carefully and tried to see if he was alright.

"Daniel, speak to me. Do something. Are you alright?" Vlad asked, worry in his voice. Danny's normally icy blue eyes were slightly clouded over and were unfocused, his mouth hanging limply open. His head lolled to the side and a faint, choked groan escaped his lips. He could see Vlad next to him, but for all he knew, it could've been a dream. Honestly, everything was numb. Especially his throat. And everything was just so hazy…

Vlad sighed in relief to see that Danny was still alive. But knowing he was in terrible shape, he scooped him up in his arms and phased through the floor, heading to his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. Why am I stuck in the angst mood? I don't know. So don't ask me. Hmmm, so I guess that turned out...not well? *nervous laugh* Um, I guess the only way I can avoid you throwing things at me is…um, Danny should be OK. I <em>think<em> I plan on ending this whole hurrah nicely. I think…Anyways, there will be a really great chance of that if you review, OK? OK. Bye!**


	4. Fixing The Injury

**I have amazing news! *snickers* But I'm not saying anything until the end of this chapter. So you have to wait. *you start to scroll down* Gah! No! *forces you to stop* *says sternly-* No. Um, at least try and enjoy this chapter, OK? I started writing this at one in the morning because I couldn't sleep and well…yah. You'll probably notice when I stopped writing and started up again the next day when I was nice and rested. And about some of these hospital things I talk about, well, just know I'm not anywhere near a professional and I'm probably wrong on a lot of this. But ignore that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes started to flutter open as he woke up, for after Vlad had brought him down to the lab, he had shortly fallen unconscious. His breathing was slow and rough as he tried to remember what happened. In the background you could hear a slow beeping sound that sounded like a heart monitor. And that freaked Danny out as he bolted up into a sitting position, yanking at, but not pulling it off, the oxygen mask he had over his mouth.<p>

"Oh, Daniel, you're alright." came Vlad's relieved voice from Danny's right. Danny turned sharply towards the voice before looking down at himself to find him laying on a table-but strangely enough wasn't pinned down. "You need to calm down. I'm working on a way to heal your throat. Now if you just control your breathing, I can take that mask off now that you're awake." Vlad stated before walking slowly over to Danny. It was obvious that he was trying his best not to frighten the young hybrid.

Danny stared at Vlad with fearful eyes. But when he saw the honesty in Vlad's dark blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel calm and…safe. So he controlled his breathing carefully while Vlad took off the mask. He would've said something, but he knew it was dangerous to talk with an oxygen mask on your face.

When the mask was off and Vlad had backed away to set it down, Danny looked down at himself one more time. He now noticed that he had a needle stuck in his right wrist. Danny's vision blurred at the sight before it cleared when he looked away.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Danny tried to ask, but no sound came out of his mouth. Danny's eyes widened in fear and he pulled his free hand that had no needle up to his throat and rubbed it. It was no longer sore, but it felt…numb. There was no feeling whatsoever. "Vlad! What did you do?" Danny exclaimed silently, his expression as of that you would see in a silent film.

"Daniel, you need to stay calm. You used your ghostly wail while fighting off Fright Knight and it lingered while you were in your human form. It damaged your throat further, and numbed your vocal cords. I'm working on a way to fix it. I'm almost finished." Vlad replied, seeing the panicked expression on the teen's face. He then turned around to a table behind him and started mixing a couple of liquids and powders into various vials.

Danny furrowed his brow and frowned, slightly panicked and frustrated. He only remembered part of the fight. He could only remember up to a burning pain in his throat, and then everything else just seemed like a dream. Not to mention he was irritated with not being able to even try to communicate. At least before he could attempt to talk. Now it was as if he had no vocal cords at all!

Danny's attention was drawn back to the needle, but he quickly looked away to see that it was hooked up to what appeared to be a medicine bag with the word 'morphine' on it. He was trying his best to stay calm, but he had no idea of what was going on. Was Vlad really going to make it better? Or would he make it worse? He sounded concerned…

Danny sighed, although no noise came out, knowing he had no choice but to trust him. Just then, Vlad turned around with a powder filled vial, liquid filled vial, and a needle filled with some clear substance.

"Daniel, the only way I can think of to help heal your throat is very painful, so if you're alright with it, I need to put you to sleep. It will be very unpleasant otherwise." Vlad announced. Danny's eyes went wide. There went his trust. Danny backed away, but had to stop due to the needle in his wrist.

Danny shook his head and refused to let Vlad let that needle near him. He just couldn't trust his arch-enemy to be around him when he was helplessly asleep!

"Daniel, are you saying that you would rather be awake for this?" Vlad asked uncertainly. Danny nodded his head. "Well, it's either you go to sleep while I do this, or I have to cuff you down to the table. The pain you'll be in will be unbearable." Vlad told Danny, still uncertain.

Danny thought about this for a moment. Helplessly asleep, or helplessly stuck to a table? He decided to go to helplessly stuck to a table. So, he laid down on the table shakily and put his hands wrist down by his sides. Vlad sighed.

"Very well. Awake it is. But don't say I didn't tell you how much pain you will be in." Vlad said, shaking his head before pressing a button on a wall, instantly trapping Danny's wrists and ankles. Vlad set the needle onto a table and approached Danny.

"Now then, you need to be very calm. Just relax, and do not, under any circumstances, pay attention to anything I am doing. Do you understand?" Vlad cautioned. Danny nodded his head before closing his eyes in an attempt to clam himself. Vlad set his gloved hand, as he was in his ghost form, against Danny's throat gently and turned it invisible and intangible.

Danny visibly shivered.

"Ignore it, Daniel." Vlad said absentmindedly, and then cringed at the sight of Danny's throat. He had never seen anything so severely damaged. It was very red, and very swollen. He was surprised that he could even breath! Vlad bit down on his lip before picking up the powder and liquid and pouring a small amount of each into a third vial. He swirled it around a few times while it clumped up into a gooey substance and then he looked down at Danny's throat.

He took one last deep breath before spreading the goop over the swollen area. Danny's reaction was instant.

Danny's back arched upwards as far as it possibly could, his eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped. If it hadn't been for his injury, he would've been screaming like no tomorrow at the moment. His whole body was twitching and it was taking all of Vlad's energy just to keep his neck in place and continue to spread the gooey substance.

Vlad took a glance at Danny's face and instantly regretted it. He was sweating bullets and his face was pale white. His black hair was no longer covering his face, so Vlad could see his clouded eyes that were filled with pain. It was obvious by the way that his sight was locked simply right above him and how they were unblinking that the pain had defiantly shocked him.

Danny couldn't ever even try and explain how much excruciating pain he was in. His throat was no longer numb, but felt like somebody had directly lit it on fire. It was unbearable. And not to mention that the pain didn't just stay in that area, but it spread all over. In his mind, he was screaming, begging for it to stop. Wishing he would've taken Vlad's advice and just went to sleep! He tried to voice these thoughts, but he was still silenced.

Vlad pulled his hand away and his throat seemed to absorb the goop the moment Vlad's hand left it. A small choking sound came from Danny and Vlad sighed, realizing that it was working. He quickly mixed up some more powder and liquid while Danny's body started to calm. But he still had to spread more, causing poor Danny more pain.

This cycle went on about eleven more times. By now, Danny was screaming so loud, Vlad was sure his eardrums were about to burst. And finally, Vlad took a step back when all of it was gone. But unfortunately for Danny, since it was the last of the medicine, the pain and burning was going to continue for who knew when. Vlad had never had to do something such as this, so he had no idea how long it would last.

Danny was thrashing around on the table as much as his pinned down body could. And he was in so much pain, that he didn't even realize that his throat was fixed.

**"Make it stop! Make it stop! Stop now! Vlad, _stop_! I _can't_! I can't take it! _Stop_!"** Danny screeched, not knowing how guilt stricken his enemies face was right now. He just continued to thrash and scream.

Unable to listen to the teen's screams of agony, Vlad snatched up the needle that was to be used to put him to sleep during the operation, and although Danny had said no, plunged it into Danny's arm. Danny continued to scream, but the thrashing slowed, and finally his screams reduced to moans, and then slightly constricted breathing as he fell asleep. Vlad took the needle out, throwing it away, and looked at Danny's pained, sleeping expression on his face.

"You'll thank me for that, Little Badger. I'm sorry." Vlad said sadly, looking away from Danny. He had never meant him any such harm as with what happened with his throat, and he had to make the pain even worse to fix it. If he had known how bad it would hurt him…

Vlad sighed, unsure of his musings. He was starting to feel so…close to the boy. Before he just meant a tool, a simple something he could take away from Jack. But now, it was so much more. He honestly had started caring for the boy in this short amount of time. And he would do anything to protect him. He belonged here.

* * *

><p><strong>*shrinks back in seat* Um, well, I told you he would get better….I never said it was easy, or painless…I think the next chapter will have some Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in it…I don't know…Just, don't hate me for that, OK? And by the way, I would just like to say that inspiration for this whole story line goes to Pearl84's 'Checkmate' which, by the way, is an awesome story and you should read it. Oh, yes, the good news. Um, what was it...? Oh yeah! As soon as this story is finished, I am going to post the first episode of season four on my 'FantasyPen21' Account. If you want a preview description of the story, then look up <strong>_"From The Desk Of Nikki Graves"_** and you'll find it there, or in my **_"FantasyPen21's"_** profile, which you can get the link to on my profile (bio) page. Anyways, please hold your rotten tomatoes and other throwing materials back until the storyline has come to a complete stop and leave us (by us, I mean me and my clone, Amber, who takes responsibility for most of the Danny's pain ideas-Amber: Hey!) your musings in a review!**


	5. Discovery

***yawns* Wow. I just went through this whole series and thought to myself 'Wow. I never meant for this to drag on for so long!'. Can you believe that this was only supposed to be one story? Then I wanted to end with a cliffhanger, and it turned into something with a sequel, and then I didn't want that too long so this came along and-bah, you get the point. So, I actually have inspiration for this chapter! OK, so I was thinking how Valerie found out about Vlad, right? And how easily she accepted Danny as Phantom, right? Well, don't ya think that instead of a great big grin and applauding you would've seen, I don't know, shock or anger? This explains that….Kind of…I think….you'll see.*grins* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie's Point Of View<strong>

I sighed as I fell on my bed carelessly. I was beat. This was just too much for one fourteen year old girl to handle! Double-shifts at the Nasty Burger! Extra homework! Rise in ghosts! Phantom going missing for no reason! Danny going missing! And then there was Vlad…How was I supposed to react to this? What was I supposed to do about our town's mayor being an evil half ghost?

I buried my face in my pillow. He had used me so much! And then, the thought of him being evil got me thinking about something else.

About Danny Phantom.

I knew that they were rivals. It was very clear. But, if Vlad was evil, then wouldn't that make Phantom…actually good? I mean, sure, sometimes you saw in comic books and movies bad guy versus bad guy, but that couldn't be the case with these two. So, one had to be good, and it wasn't Vlad. Vlad was the bad guy, which only meant that Phantom was the good guy. Had I had it wrong all along?

And then, a scary thought came to mind.

Vlad was always shown as very close to the Fenton family. Accept perhaps Jack…he had made some comments that had made her uncomfortable. Like how he said he could kill Jack when that whole ghost king thing happened…But Maddie on the other hand, he seemed very into her…Jazz, I couldn't really tell on that relation ship. And then there was Danny. He was always showing affection for him, but Danny always replied back with such hostility. Like when he first became mayor, Danny led the teens against him.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Speak of the devil-literally._ I thought bitterly, glancing down at my watch to see that Vlad was calling for me-or, well, the 'Red Huntress'. I bit down on my lip, debating whether or not to go see him. I probably should. He didn't know that I knew-or he shouldn't at least. I glanced at the door. I could probably get back before Dad found out I was gone. And I wondered what he wanted me for…

I stood up, pressing a button on my wrist watch, dressing myself in my newly designed suit, and opened my window to leave. I had to find out what he wanted.

I arrived there in under five minutes and pressed a button on my watch to open the door to his office where I always met with him here. But it wouldn't open. Why was it locked? I flew closer, trying to see inside the stained glass window. I could see a figure that I assumed was Vlad and then a smaller figure. I couldn't make out details, just the silhouettes of the two, and could tell that who should've been Vlad was talking to the smaller figure. Vlad wrapped his arm around the figure's-I squinted, assuming it was a male, perhaps in early teens?-shoulders and gently pushed him out of the room. The other smaller male turned around before Vlad shut the door and turned around and walked swiftly to his desk, sat down, was still for a moment, and then pressed a button on his desk. I assumed he had just unlocked the window so I waited for a moment, and then pressed my own button, and flew into the office and landed in front of his desk.

I gulped, a bit nervous. For this was my first time being around Vlad since I found out.

"Yes, Mr. Masters?" I asked, hiding my nervousness perfectly.

"I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Grey. How have things been?" Vlad asked, all to innocently.

"Fine. Lots of work, ghosts have been coming around more frequently." I replied.

"Hmmm, yes, the ghosts. About them." Vlad said, tapping his chin before leaning forward. "Rumors say that Danny Phantom has been missing. Would you happen to know anything about that? Just curious."

I swallowed hard. Yes, he knew that I had a grudge. But now I knew he had something against him too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had done away with him. And with this thought, I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Phantom, seeing as I was starting to have doubts of my original beliefs against him.

"I don't. I wonder where he's gone to." I answered his question. Just then, I felt my wrist watch burning. I glanced down and gasped. For what I saw surprised me entirely, because I had a certain ghost programmed in so that my ghost tracker would get warmer whenever he was around. Danny Phantom.

"What is the matter, Ms. Grey?" Vlad suddenly asked. I just barely heard him as I stared at the door where the figure had gone, and where Phantom was supposed to be. But how was that possible? I would've been able to see the glow…unless…what if Phantom was half ghost too? But who would he be…?

"Ms. Grey?" Vlad asked persistently.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. I've just been kind of down since Danny went missing." I replied, choking on Danny's name. Vlad's face softened.

"Were you close?" Vlad asked softly.

"At a time. But then I kind of drifted away from him to protect him from ghosts so he wouldn't get hurt." I replied. I could've sworn he snorted at what I had said. What was so funny about that?

I paused, a thought coming to mind.

"Mr. Masters, you're close to the Fentons, right?" I asked. Vlad stiffened.

"Yes. I went to college with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." he replied coolly, his voice slightly cold.

I bit my lip. That was a sign to prove my thoughts. I decided to go with my instincts.

"What do you think of Mr. Fenton? I find him a bit annoying, and I know I'm only fourteen and have no right to be saying this, but it's true." I heard Vlad grind his teeth at the mention of his male college friend.

"We used to be great friends, but he did something and we rarely keep in touch." he said coldly.

"What about Mrs. Fenton? I think she's amazing. She's almost like the mom I don't have." I said, admiration in my voice. I could tell that my questioning was working, because he suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, she does have that affect on people." Vlad sighed. "She's a wonderful woman, and in my opinion, deserves better for a husband." I cringed at the sudden iciness. Touchy.

"What about Jazz? And-Danny?" I asked, my voice cracking on Danny's name again.

"Jazz is a fine, intelligent girl, and I look at Daniel as my own son. And-wait, why are asking all these questions?" he suddenly cut himself off, narrowing his eyes. I gulped.

"Well, you are a ghost hunter, so you probably have enemies, right? What if I had to save you and the only way I could was to get somebody you trusted to help you? I'm just curious." I replied innocently. Vlad seemed to calm down slightly, but just barely. I rubbed my burning wrist, for it was still indicating that Phantom was right outside the door.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But if you don't mind, I have business to get done." Vlad replied, shuffling some papers on his desk. I froze.

"Wait, I thought you called me for something?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask about Danie-I mean Danny Phantom and to tell you to get some rest. I've noticed you've had a lot on your plate." Vlad replied simply.

"Oh. Well, then I should probably let you get to your work then." I said, glancing back at the door that was hiding Phantom. Before, I would've stuck around to protect Vlad. But now that I knew who he really was, I didn't care.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Grey." Vlad said, looking at his papers innocently.

"You too, Mr. Masters." I said, trying to hide the coldness from my voice. And with that, I flew out the window. I was about to leave when I got the urge to go spy on him.

I turned and peeked through the hard-to-see-through window and watched as Vlad got up and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal that figure that had been in there before I had-although now it appeared to have a glow to it-stumble back and fall on the ground. They appeared to exchange a few words, and it started to look like an argument and soon I watched two bright flashes, one around Vlad, which didn't surprise me, and another around the smaller figure, which I assumed to be Phantom, according to my ghost tracker.

The one I assumed to be Phantom lost it's glow when the flash appeared around him, but then there was another flash and the glow was back. He stood up and looked to be yelling at Vlad before covering his face and flying off, Vlad soon following after.

I gulped. Phantom had lost his glow. Could that mean he was half ghost too? I had thought of this earlier, but now it was too obvious. I bit down on my lip, trying to decide what was going on here as I flew back home.

None of it made sense, everything that was going on. Was everything related? Only a week after I find out about Vlad, Danny and Phantom disappear at the exact same time. I find out that Vlad obviously has some harsh feelings towards something Mr. Fenton did. I find out that Vlad and Phantom are enemies, but Vlad is obviously the bad guy, putting Phantom as the good guy-although with what happened between the two of us, I found that hard to believe.

I sighed as I landed in my room finally and switched back to my normal attire and out of my jumpsuit. I needed to clear my head. I sat down on my computer and pulled up a video chat that I had saved of Danny and me talking over a project we had been paired together with. I didn't remember why I had saved it, but listening to Danny's voice just made me feel comfortable, made me believe that he was still OK and out there, and that we would find him soon. I popped in my headphones and watched, tears slipping down my face.

I was halfway through the conversation where we were discussing some political views when something popped up on my computer. It was a file that always popped up, for I was always hunting Phantom and always was recording him and spying on him. The audio started and I was just about to mute it when I froze, hearing a similarity.

I paused the Phantom video and rewound the Danny video. I listened to Danny's slightly echoed voice, for the video quality wasn't the greatest.

"Look, Val, I'm sorry, but I just don't agree! I mean, look at it this-" I paused the video and memorized the way his voice sounded before playing the video of Phantom.

"Look, Val-I, uh, mean Red Huntress, I'm sorry for what happened, but I didn't mean to! Just-" I rewound the video quickly at something I heard. "Look, Val-I mean-" I stared open-mouthed at the screen as I listened to the two voices that sounded so similar and what Phantom had almost called me.

I gulped, fear and anxiety crawling through every inch of me as I pulled up a picture of Danny from the class photos and one of Phantom. I examined the two closely and started to see the similarities.

_How-how is that possible?_ I thought, looking at the same, goofy lop-sided smile on the young ghost and Danny's faces. Switch the white hair color to black, the green eyes to blue, and you had Danny. Switch the black hair to white and the blue eyes to green, and you had Phantom. How? How could've Danny been turned half-ghost? How-was he half-ghost? Was my mind just playing tricks on me?

My fingers trembled as I pulled up my internet, looking at the website for the Amity Park newspaper. I flipped through the dates for a specific one, the one that would explain it all. And when I read it, it all started making sense.

_**Local son of ghost hunting enthusiast parents gets a ghost portal working?**_

_Young Daniel Fenton, 14, is the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, 'expert' ghost hunters. Jack and Maddie have been working on a new project called the ghost portal, which should allow us to get into the world of ghosts, and also allow ghosts to enter our world. But when it doesn't work, curious Daniel decides to take a look inside and accidentally turning it on, while still in the at the time non-working device. He is sent to hospital to be checked up on, but nothing is wrong other than a slightly colder body temperature and perhaps a slower heartbeat, but these may just be temporary side-affects. Doctors and Guys In White agents would like to take up some experiments to see if he has been harmed in anyway, but the Fenton parents and Daniel are ready to protest, and refuse._

I swallowed hard, trying to find reason that my mind was just messing with me.

But it all fit. The missing puzzle pieces were all there.

That would explain why Danny was always running off. That would explain Danny disappearing when Phantom arrived and Phantom disappearing when Danny arrived. It would explain everything.

And then there was the matter of their names. Danny _Fenton_. Danny _Phantom_. _Duh_! How oblivious could a person get? It was so obvious. And a bit uncreative, to say the least.

I jumped out of my chair with a start. Then I knew where Danny was! He was with Vlad, obviously, because my sensor had said he was right behind that door when I was at Vlad's mansion! But…

I frowned. If Danny Phantom and Vlad were enemies, then what would Danny be doing there? Unless…what if he had no choice? What if…what if he was being held captive there? What kind of danger was Danny in right now?'

I gulped. I needed to save Danny, but I needed help. Who else could know about him…?

Of course! Sam and Tucker had to know! They were always with him, and protecting him and…I buried my face in my hands. If Danny knew of who I was-which he did, for he let me know that when that ghost king came around-then he would've told Sam and Tucker. And when Sam said that they were protective and liked to keep their half-ghost friend safe then…that meant that they were protecting him from me. I had been trying to destroy my only true friend! Oh, that made me feel horrible!

I had to go let Sam and Tucker know that I had finally discovered his secret. I needed their help. I quickly switched into my ghost hunting suit and pulled out my phone, dialing a phone number.

"Mrs. Fenton? Are Sam and Tucker there? I need to talk to them." I asked when I heard Mrs. Fenton pick up the phone. I knew I should call here first, because of course they would be awaiting for Danny to return in the place of his home.

I waited ilently as she replied.

"OK, just make sure they don't leave. Thanks." I hung up the phone before flying out my window, zooming to get help.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Point Of View, before Valerie arrives at Vlad's mansion-<strong>

"Vlad, I want to go home." I murmured as Vlad shuffled through his mayoral-business papers. He didn't even glance up.

"You are home, Daniel. By the way, how is your throat feeling?" he replied, trying to change the subject.

I rubbed my throat. It was a bit scratchy, but I could talk easily now without any pain.

"Fine. Please, Vlad, I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my family." I pleaded, fighting tears. Vlad sighed and swiped some papers away to reveal a glowing red button. I stiffened, wondering what it did as Vlad glanced up at a window. He cleared his throat before standing up and walking over to me, draping his arm over my shoulder and leading me to the door.

"I have some things to do, Daniel. Why don't you go find something to entertain yourself for a while. I'll find you when I'm finished." he said before pushing me out the door. I stumbled, but caught myself. I sighed and changed into my ghostly alter ego, knowing that with this large mansion, it was quicker to find my way around. I was about to leave when I heard a swooshing sound and then a familiar voice. I leaned up against the door to listen in.

"Yes, Mr. Masters?" Valerie? He was taking his chances with still calling in Valerie? I pressed my ear against the door harder, not risking just phasing through the room invisible, and listened carefully to everything they said.

I frowned sadly when I heard her say how she did like me, but wanted to protect me, although I thought it was kind of funny. And I frowned in confusion, wondering why she started asking what Vlad thought about us. It bothered me with what she said about my Dad. It sounded like she meant it, but somehow, I knew that she didn't really think that way, and that she was interrogating Vlad. But why?

I swallowed hard as their conversation came to a close. I had a burning urge to just run right in, tell Valerie who I really was, and to tell her to let my friends and family know I was alright, but I needed them. But I fought the urge, and just stayed where I was.

I was defiantly caught off guard when the door in front of me opened, sending me tumbling and falling to the ground, my instincts kicking in and allowing me to turn back to human.

"What do you think you're doing, Daniel?" Vlad asked, frustration in his voice.

"I, uh, um, well…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

"You weren't planning to try and escape, were you?" Vlad continued to ask. I was silent, unable to deny it. I had thought about trying to escape. "Why, I swear, if you even tried-" Vlad cut himself off as he transformed. I gulped, knowing that talking about certain things-such as my father and mother-that he was still steaming and finding me eavesdropping hadn't helped his mood any.

I quickly transformed and rose up into the air. I tried to find words as I looked into his office to see if we were still alone.

I could've sworn I had seen somebody watching from the large window that sat across the room in front of his desk.

"I-I'm sorry! I just miss my family!" I yelled at him, covering my face, which was now red and starting to become tear stained. And then I just flew away, hoping in vain that he wouldn't follow me, and just leave me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I bet you are all wondering why I made Valerie find out, right? I bet you wanna know, don't ya? Well, too bad. I'll let you know at the end of this story. Please review!<strong>


	6. Telling The Gang

**Wow, I am so busy. But, I decided to try and get on and post this for you guys! Am I the best or what? *crickets* Yah, well, that's just your opinion. LOL. I'm just kidding. Always with the quips!**  
><strong>GhostDog401, Turkeyhead987, and MariaAnderson8998: Dan! *shoots ecto blasts at me*<strong>  
><strong>Me: Gah! I'm not Dan! *ducks* (LOL, um, inside joke?) Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Valerie landed in front of Fenton Works just as Tucker and Sam were starting to leave.<p>

"Sam! Tucker!" Valerie exclaimed, changing back into her regular attire before they noticed. She waved her hands in the air, running to the door as they turned to see her.

"Oh, hey Valerie. Mrs. Fenton said you were coming, but we kind of have to go home." Sam said, no emotion in her voice. Valerie bit down on her lip, thinking that not knowing where Danny was must've been taking its toll on those closest to him, meaning his best friends.

"Wait! You can't go home, because I have something to tell you guys, and a question." Valerie replied, running up to them.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

Valerie took a deep breath. "I think I know where Danny could've gone to." she claimed.

"H-how would you know that?" Sam stuttered, wondering if Valerie had found out.

"I-I found out his secret-don't even play dumb! I'm not here to say how much I hate Danny for being Phantom. I'm actually here to help." Valerie assured them when they were about to ask what she was talking about. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, knowing that as long as she was trying to help, they had no choice. They needed the help.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked before Tucker could say anything.

"Well, I'm sure he told you about me helping him save his, uh, cousin, Danielle, right?" Valerie decided to start off with. Sam and Tucker nodded. "Well, after we saved her, I went to go check on Vlad, because as I knew him at the time, Vlad Plasmius wanted to destroy her."

Sam ground her teeth at the thought of Vlad.

"And when I went to go check on him, I found out…that he was half ghost." Valerie admitted quietly. Sam and Tucker gasped.

"So, how did you find about Danny then?" Tucker persisted. Valerie blushed.

"I was listening to a recording of him that I had when we had to work on a project together, and then I heard Phantom-er, his, uh, ghost half's voice, and then I pieced together the facts. But that's not what is important right now. I'm positive I know where Danny is. I think he's with Vlad. But what I don't get, is why?" Valerie finished, her eyebrows creasing.

"Valerie, we know." Sam said quietly. Valerie looked at Sam.

"You know that he's there?" she exclaimed. Sam and Tucker nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since he disappeared-or, well, about a day after. Maybe two." Tucker replied.

"And you haven't even tried to save him?" Valerie yelled, very angry.

"Of course we've tried! Tucker, Jazz, and I have been trying our hardest to think of some way that will save him! What kind of friends to you think we are?" Sam yelled, tears springing into her eyes. Her lip trembled as she said her next words. "And go ahead and yell! But don't yell at Tucker! Because you can yell at me! If it weren't for me, then we probably would have him back by now! If Vlad hadn't tried to hurt me, Danny would've had the chance to run! But no! He's a great friend and wouldn't do anything to let us get hurt! But I'm still trying! So if you want to yell at somebody, yell at the one responsible for Danny not being here!" Sam's face was tearstained as she finished up her rant, burying her face in her hands. Tucker wrapped an arm around her.

"Sam, it's not your fault. We all shouldn't have gone to go try to get him until we knew that we could. It's not your fault. Vlad is to blame. Not you, not me, not anybody." Tucker said, trying to sooth his female friend, not looking at Valerie.

Valerie fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Gosh, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you guys knew, and I didn't….I'm so sorry." Valerie apologized. Tucker looked up.

"It's OK, Val. You didn't know. Let's bring her inside to calm down her down, and you and I can go up and see Jazz, tell her that you know." Tucker said.

"Jazz knows too?" Valerie asked, surprised.

"Yah, by accident. She uh, saw Danny transform." Tucker replied. Valerie nodded, still letting everything sink in, as Tucker led her inside.

When she had first discovered everything, she had been so happy that she could help Danny, that that's all she could think about. But now, as it all sank in, she was seeing everything.

Danny, her great friend, was Phantom, her arch-enemy. And she didn't know how to take this now…She was a little down that he hadn't trusted her to tell her. But, she did understand. She had tried to destroy him time and time again, and that's probably the same reason why his parents probably didn't even know of this. He was afraid.

Valerie thought of all this as she walked into the house with Tucker.

"Oh, hey Valerie. Tucker, Sam, I thought you had to go?" Maddie wondered, as she had just walked out of the kitchen.

"We were, but then Sam broke down, and I thought you could talk to her…" Tucker said sadly. Sam was still crying as Maddie grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh, honey, come in the kitchen and I'll make you some tea. Everything will be alright." Maddie said reassuringly, guiding Sam to the kitchen. Tucker grabbed Valerie by the hand before dragging her up the steps.

"Jazz!" Tucker exclaimed, knocking on Jazz's door. She opened it and didn't even have a chance to ask what was going on as Tucker dragged Valerie in.

"What's going on?" Jazz managed to ask once Tucker sat down at the computer desk, Valerie still standing up.

"Valerie found out about Danny, knows about Vlad, and knows that we all know who he is, and where he is. She wants to help." Tucker said simply.

Jazz hesitated before saying, "How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to save Danny, and I think I know a way." Valerie replied, sitting on Jazz's desk.

"Alright, let's hear it. Anything to help him." Tucker said, sitting back in his chair.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait for Sam? And where is she anyways?" Jazz asked.

"Downstairs, crying, and calming down." Valerie replied, a slightly guilty look on her face. Jazz nodded, and they waited several minutes.

"Okay, maybe we should hear it, then we tell Sam. That is, if it might work." Jazz commented, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Right, so here's what I came up with…" Valerie said, carefully unraveling her hopefully fool proof plan.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the end of that chapter. Sorry it was short. And yes, this story is finally coming to an end! Who's happy? *crickets again* Really people? Okay, what if I said this: When this is finished, I'm starting season 4! *applause and cheers* *grins* Now that's more like it! Please review!<strong>


	7. Rescue:Part 1

**Gosh guys, I am so sorry I haven't been on for so long. I have very reasonable explanations. I mean, wouldn't you be busy if your vehicle had been stolen? Yep. After a month, they finally found it. Shame, the world we live in today. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong.<em>

Vlad Masters straightened his tie before opening his door.

"Ah, Damon, Valerie, I'm so glad you called to schedule this dinner. Please, come in. Come in!" Vlad said in an over cheery voice that made Valerie sick. But, she kept a completely innocent smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Masters. Actually, it was Valerie's idea." Damon commented as he and Valerie entered Vlad grand home.

Vlad glanced at Valerie with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

For a moment, Valerie panicked, but didn't show it. It took a second to come up with an excuse. "Yah, I was wondering if I could talk to you about, um, that, uh, scholarship." While her Dad wasn't watching, she made a small gesture toward her Ghost Scanner. Vlad understood what she was trying to say: I wanted to ask you about Danny Phantom.

"Perhaps after dinner. I would actually like to talk to your father about some things at Axiom Labs." Vlad replied as they made their way into his dining room, where they all sat down on one end of the long table, Vlad at the head, Valerie on his right, and Damon on his left. Valerie just nodded, now glancing around suspiciously while neither adult was looking her way.

About fifteen minutes later, Valerie slumped in her chair. "Mr. Masters, may I please use your restroom?" For extra measure, she grabbed her stomach in obvious discomfort.

Vlad stiffened. The restroom was upstairs, just two doors down from where Danny was being…kept.

_Flashback, just before Damon and Valerie arrived, up in Danny's "room"-_

_Danny struggled as Vlad wrapped ectoplasmic bonds around Danny, tying him to the chair that sat at the desk in the room he was staying in._

_"Let me go, Vlad! You're already threatening to hurt my friends and family, so why would I give myself up now?" Danny growled. Vlad rolled his eyes as he shot a bond over Danny's mouth. Danny's response of protest was muffled._

_"Quiet, Daniel. You wouldn't want to give yourself away, now would you?" Vlad replied. Danny just glared._

_Ding Dong._

_"Oh, there's my guests! Behave yourself now, Little Badger." Vlad chuckled before exiting the room, closing the door behind him, locking it, and heading downstairs._

_End Flashback_

Vlad hesitated, glancing at Valerie, who looked very ill.

"Upstairs, second floor, turn right, and it will be the fifth door to your left." Vlad briefly said. Valerie nodded before very convincingly slouched away, out of the dining room.

"I hope it wasn't something she ate here…" Vlad commented.

"It probably wasn't. She's been having stomach issues lately. I think it's stress." Damon assured.

Vlad looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she was really stressed.

_Meanwhile…_

Valerie climbed the steps, looking around. Glancing down at her Ghost Scanner, she saw two circles: one red, and one blue, both in different locations. She allowed her attention to fall on the blue dot, which she knew was Danny. Following where it said he was, Valerie walked down the hall, passing the restroom by only two doors. Valerie stopped, taking a deep breath and brushing her hand up on her left ear where one of her Fenton Phones were located.

"I think I found him. Vlad is downstairs, with my Dad." she said quietly, just loud enough for whoever was on the other end to hear. For a moment, there was just static.

"Are you positive? We can't risk getting caught." said Sam from the other end. Before she could answer, Tucker stepped in.

"Go ahead, Val. We may not be able to risk getting caught, but we definitely can't afford to lose Danny to some Fruit Loop."

Valerie sighed, sending a ruffle of static through to the other end before taking out the Fenton Lipstick Laser, making it so she needed no key to enter. Once that was done, she slowly opened the door, revealing the room.

"Danny?" Valerie said quietly, scanning the room.

From where he sat, Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Mhmph?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, so, I haven't updated in two months, and yet I leave you on a cliffhanger. And it was short! I feel bad. I'm horrible, aren't I? Please review and keep your throwing items and attacks at a minimum!<strong>


	8. Rescue:Part 2

**Hello fellow readers and writers. Glad to see you. *gets attacked by tomatoes* OK, I deserved that.**  
><strong>Mikki: Yah, you did.<strong>  
><strong>Random person from audience: Who's that?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Oh, remember Amber, my clone? Yah, that's her. She changed her name to Micole-yes, it's a real name-and goes by Mikki for short.<strong>  
><strong>Random person: Oh.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yah. Well, I hope you all enjoy this installment!<strong>

* * *

><p>Valerie sighed in relief to see Danny. Even if he were tied up. He was OK-or, well, he seemed OK.<p>

Danny stared in horror at Valerie. This was bad. Really bad. It had to be. He was supposed to be missing, and here she finds him at Vlad's manor, tied to a chair.

Valerie quickly walked over to Danny and pulled out a glowing green knife. Danny stiffened.

"Don't worry. This is just to cut these off." Valerie assured him. She slowly, quietly approached the tied up youth and very carefully took her time taking off the cover over his mouth.

As soon as that was done, Danny said, "Valerie, this isn't what it looks like. Uh, Vlad didn't do this. It was, er, that, um, Wisconsin Ghost, and-"

"Sh! Danny, look, I know about you, and I know about Vlad. Now quit moving or else Sam is going to waste me when I have to leave 'cause I can't cut you free!" Valerie murmured. From the other end of the Fenton Phones, she heard Sam growl, Tucker say something about "lovebirds" and then say "Ow!" as Sam snapped "Shut. Up!"

Danny's blue eyes widened more. "Wha-? You know? How? And what are you talking about, Sam going to-"

"Shush!" Valerie urged, brushing back her hair, revealing one of the Fenton Phones in response to Danny's last question.

"But how?" Danny asked more quietly as Valerie worked on the binds around his wrists, his ankles already free.

"I…just found out. As far as Vlad, I figured it out when we had to save your, uh, cousin?" Valerie guessed. When Danny nodded, she continued. "I went back to see if he was alright, and I saw him…transform. So-hey, what's this thing?"

Danny brought his hands in front of him, rubbing his tender skin and examining the device on his one wrist.

"Tracker. Also, it keeps my powers in check. No clue how I'm supposed to leave with this thing on." Danny growled, pulling at it.

"Tucker, I'm gonna send you a scan of this thing. Maybe you can help me get it off of him." Valerie said as she took out a PDA that Tucker had lent her for the mission, just in case. After a moment, the scan was sent and Tucker was trying to figure it out.

"I think if you used the lipstick laser on it, you might be able to break it or maybe get that lock open…" Tucker said unsurely.

Valerie groaned. "Tucker, really? I thought you were a techno geek?"

"It's hooked up to another system." Danny said quietly. "I don't know where it is, though."

Valerie frowned. "Hang on." she said into the Fenton Phones. She took one out, handing it to Danny who took it and stuck it in his ear.

"Sam? Tuck?" Danny said unsurely.

"Danny!" both Sam and Tucker exclaimed at the voice of their friend.

"Oh my gosh! Danny, are you alright?"

"Has Vlad done anything horrible to you?"

"Danny, just wait, we're gonna-"

"Guys!" Danny hushed his friends. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really glad to hear from you guys; that you're trying to save me and all, but…No matter what happens, Vlad will know exactly where I am. Literally. I…I don't know if this'll work…" Danny admitted quietly. Just then he noticed Valerie using the Fenton Laser Lipstick on the melted in keyhole and Danny flinched. A few seconds went by, and the lock popped open.

"There!" Valerie said triumphantly. Danny beamed, taking off the thing that had kept him rooted here and doing Vlad's every last command.

"Okay, never mind." Danny commented, grinning at Valerie. "Thanks, Val."

Valerie smiled back. "No problem, Fenton."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Both Danny's and Valerie's eyes darted to the door. That was no doubt Vlad coming to make sure Valerie had found the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Valerie whispered, motioning for the window.

Danny shook his head no. "Just me." Before Valerie could protest, Danny had grabbed her quickly, turned them both intangible, and flew Valerie into the bathroom. "I'm assuming this was your excuse?" Danny guessed.

Valerie nodded. "Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Danny smiled nervously. "I'm sure I'll be alright. But I better go." Danny hugged Valerie quickly, murmuring a quiet "Thanks" in her ear before going ghost and flying out the wall, just in time as Vlad knocked on the door.

"Er, Valerie? Are you alright in there?" Vlad asked unsurely, although Valerie was sure she heard anger in his voice. And panic.

Valerie quickly opened up the door with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masters. I didn't mean to worry you with how long I was gone." Valerie said innocently, although her heart was pounding.

Vlad had a slight look of annoyance on his face as he looked down the hallway-specifically two doors down. Valerie peeked down and her heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten how she had gotten into Danny's room. His gaze slowly moved towards Valerie, and she suddenly realized something.

He knew that Danny was gone.

And he probably had a good idea of the only person who could've helped him.

And so, she did the only thing she could think of.

She got in his face, letting him know what she knew. Although, not in so many words.

"I've heard kidnapping is frowned upon in some areas, Plasmius. Perhaps you should get a book of laws. And by the way: those locks are so old, I could've chewed through them, had I known it wouldn't take a laser pointer." Valerie said with a daring look in her eyes.

Vlad's eyes widened with realization that yes, Valerie had freed Daniel. And yes, she knew his secret-and obviously Daniel's. And then, his eyes narrowed. "Why you little brat…" His hands started to glow with ectoplasm, and Valerie took a step back, taking her backpack off quickly to grab a weapon.

"Mr. Masters?" came the voice of Damon. Vlad's hands quickly extinguished and he straightened out.

"Ah, Mr. Gray. I found Valerie. It seems as if she found everything she needed." Vlad said in what sounded to Damon like a calm voice, but what Valerie knew was an icy cold "you will pay for this" kind of voice.

"Good. I'm sorry to walk out like this on you, but I just got a call, and I need to get home. I am terribly sorry." Damon said.

Vlad glared at Valerie, who was grinning a wide grin as she walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she was out, her grin disappeared, being replaced with a look that said she had a slight stomach ache.

"That's quite alright. But please, do come again. Let me show you to the door." Vlad said politely, quickly grabbing Valerie by the shoulder in a guiding-looking way. Valerie cringed as Vlad led her ahead of her father.

"Where is he?" Vlad demanded in a quiet, scary tone. Valerie didn't buckle.

"I don't know. And even if I did know, I'd never tell you." Valerie replied, just as quiet and courageous sounding.

"I mean it. Where. Is. He?" Vlad growled. But they had just reached the door, and Damon had caught up to them as Vlad opened the large doors.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. Masters. I had a wonderful time." Valerie said in a sweet, innocent tone before walking out the door. Damon shook hands with his boss.

"Yes, thank you for having us, Mr. Masters."

Vlad nodded and closed the door behind his employee, instantly going ghost, turning invisible, and flying through the wall to go find his apprentice. He would go to his lab and just track him, but unfortunately Valerie had managed to get the bracelet off of him, for when he had walked up the steps and seen Danny's door handle, he had quickly investigated, and then went to find out what Valerie might be up to, seeing as she was a ghost hunter.

"This is not over, Daniel." Vlad growled under his breath. And indeed, it wasn't as a grin crawled on his face when he saw a black and white figure flying through the sky in front of him. His grin widened as he filled his hand full of energy, and shot it his intended target.

* * *

><p><strong>There. I did it! Not exactly much, but I think you can be expecting another update soon. So…please review!<strong>


	9. NoCoolNameForThisChapter

**Ugh, I know, I know. Basically three months since last time and I left you on a cliffie…I'm horrible.**

**Mikki: Yes. Yes you are.**

**Me: . aren't you ever quiet?**

**Mikki: mmm, no, not really.**

**Me: Obviously…Anyway, enjoy this! It's almost overz! Moreover, no! I say no more sequels! *whines* If I do, then I will NEVER get to my season four! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blast was completely unexpected. Then again, it was actually very expected. He had been flying for five minutes perhaps, and had started to think that he might just get away. However, Danny was, of course, wrong.<p>

This was what went through Danny's scrambled mind as he plummeted to the ground. Just as the thoughts of safety had entered his mind, Danny had heard something coming up behind him. He had abruptly turned around, and received a strong blast straight into the chest, knocking the breath out of him and completely catching him off guard. As he slammed down into the ground, Danny barely managed to see Vlad landing in front of him through his blurry, double vision.

"You little rat." Vlad snarled as he floated over to the younger hybrid. Danny winced in pain as Vlad yanked him up off the ground by the throat. "How did you contact your little friends?" he demanded.

Danny gasped for air. "I-I didn't! I swear! They-ack-agh-agh-" Danny was cut off as Vlad squeezed tighter and shook him in a gentle, menacing way.

"Tell me the truth!" Vlad demanded again, now raising him off the ground. Danny's hands sprung up to Vlad's hands and tried to peel off the black gloved hands. Tears sprung out of the boy's eyes from the lack of oxygen. His eyes lolled into the back of his head as he slowly transformed back into Fenton. His mouth was wide open, small choking sounds coming from his constricted throat.

"Can't-breath!" Danny managed to gasp. Vlad frowned, still angry, and simply let go of Danny who dropped to his knees and started clutching his throat, sucking in large gulps of air.

"I don't know what I was ever thinking of trying to bring you on my side. I should just destroy you right now." Vlad spat.

"Vlad. Please. I didn't call them or anything. They did it on their own. You know I told them I'd be fine but they didn't list-," Danny rambled on, but he was suddenly cut off when Vlad shot an ectoplasmic bond over his mouth. Danny's eyes widened and he scooted a few feet back.

"Let's see how worthy you are; see whether or not I should let you live." Vlad growled, his hands filling up with deadly energy. Danny continued backing away, unsure of how strong he was now. With how much his head was spinning and how sore he was from the fall, he guessed pretty weak.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Danny, examining him closely. It seemed as if he had finally broken the boy. Danny hardly ever tried to back out of a fight. Therefore, it was quite odd for him to do so now, even given the fact that Vlad had weakened him. His heart constricted at the pitiful sight of the boy, but he quickly swallowed the guilty feeling.

"You should know I don't take too easily to betrayals, Daniel." Vlad said coolly. Danny attempted to say something, but the bond muffled whatever he had tried to say. Vlad rolled his eyes in disgust before waving his hand in the general direction of Danny, causing the ectoplasmic bond to disappear.

"Vlad, please, I'm sorry! This doesn't have to end this way! Please, Vlad; let's just talk about this! We both know that it wasn't working-I mean, come on! You tied me to a chair and gagged me because you didn't trust me!" Danny instantly exclaimed the moment the bond was off his mouth and he could speak.

However, Vlad didn't want to talk it out; it was obvious to see that when he immediately threw a round of blasts in Danny's direction after hearing his outburst. Danny gasped, quickly rolling out of the way before jumping up in a protective stance.

"I'm tired of betrayal from you Fentons!" Vlad snarled, throwing more pink blasts at Danny, who barely dodged them. "Jack, that bumbling idiot, taking Maddie away; Maddie, choosing Jack over me, obviously the more proficient one; even Jasmine, for fooling me the way you and she did with the exoskeleton; and you, Daniel, for more things than I can even count!" Vlad narrowed his eyes, glaring at Danny with pure genuine hatred in his blood-red eyes. "I believe it truly is time to end you Fentons once and for all. In addition, when I am finished with you four, I will take care of your little friends and Danielle too. Then, and only then, will I be able to find my destiny without you rats messing it up!" In his sudden fury, Vlad sent one more large blast hurtling towards the younger hybrid. Danny's eyes widened at Vlad's rage before dodging the blast, his anger now kindling.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on my friends and family!" Danny exclaimed, finally finding the energy to transform into his ghost half. With the resentment that suddenly bubbled inside of him, his white rings flashed a brilliantly blinding light when he morphed. His white gloved fists filled with burning, dangerous energy and his green eyes glowed bright with hatred. "I swear, if you lay one hand on them, after you get rid of me, I will haunt you for the rest of my afterlife!"

Vlad grinned evilly, floating up higher and higher. His hands filled with ecto energy and it looked as if he was about to take off when he sneered, "Watch me."

Outraged, Danny instantly took to the sky and threw his fist into Vlad's gut, sending him flying higher. Vlad gasped in surprise and pain, but quickly recovered. Seeing Danny on his way up to where he was, Vlad suddenly vanished.

Danny stopped short, looking around wildly. He fisted his hands and clenched his teeth together angrily. "Come out, you coward!" Danny bellowed.

"If that's what you wish." said a voice from behind Danny. Danny gasped and turned around, only to be sent plummeting to the ground by a strong blast from Vlad. Danny drug across the ground, tearing up the dirt and grass as he went. When he finally came to a stop, he weakly got on his hands and knees as he changed back to Fenton, coughing out dirt.

While Danny continued spluttering and trying to catch his breath, Vlad landed softly behind him, his hands burning with the energy that would surely mean Danny's demise. "Any last words?" Vlad snarled.

Danny looked up slowly, still on his hands and knees as he replied, "Do your worst." The challenging look in Danny's now-clouded blue eyes told Vlad that he wasn't afraid. Vlad had threatened to take Danny's life many, many times, but not once had he either honestly tried to, nor ever succeeded. This is why, of course, Danny didn't show any fear. Yes, he was slightly frightened. However, his sureness of his ghost half surviving had him confident that he would still be able to protect his friends and family if something happened to him.

Vlad narrowed his eyes, his lips curling up into a cruel smirk. His hands filled with raw and powerful energy as he aimed them towards the younger hybrid. "My pleasure, Daniel."

**-Moments before Danny calls Vlad a coward...**

Valerie stared outside the window of the car as Damon drove himself and his daughter home. He had asked her several times if she were alright, and everytime Valerie assured him it must have just been something she ate. Eventually, he accepted this answer, although he was sure that it had something to do with Danny Fenton's disappearance-he did know, after all, that the two had once been a couple. Of course, he didn't know how she felt about him now, but he could at least assume. Of course, despite the fact he didn't know, he was correct on one thing: Valerie still had some feelings towards Danny, even though she knew-like most of the other kids at school-that Danny's interest in love lie with Sam, and vice-versa. Slowly, Valerie Gray had accepted this.

But that wasn't what had Valerie's mind so caught up in itself fight now. Yes, she was still thinking of Danny, but not in that way. As she listened to Sam and Tucker bicker in the background of the still-turned-on Fenton Phones, Valerie searched the landscape for a hint of Danny. Even though she was in a vehicle, she had felt her watch, as her father thought it was, warm up and she had seen a figure that she was sure was Vlad fly through the sky a few moments ago. It had only been a few seconds, or as it felt to Valerie, minutes, before she finaly spotted him again.

Oddly enough, though, he suddenly vanished, and that's when Valerie noticed the other figure floating high above. Valerie tensed.

"Valerie, is something wrong?" Damon asked, noticing the change in Valerie. But Valerie didn't hear him as her eyes stayed on the figure in the sky, who obviously didn't see Vlad appear behind him, striking him to the ground. Valerie gasped, and Damon asked what was wrong again, now worried as he slowed down, trying to look where she was.

"Danny!" Valerie shouted, causing Damon to slam down on the breaks.

"Valerie, what are you talking about?" Damon exclaimed, grabbing Valerie's shoulder. Valerie however, ignored her father and snatched her backpack off the ground of the car.

"No time. Hang on. Gotta save Danny!" Valerie exclaimed, jumping out of the idling vehicle, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and quickly changing into the ghost hunter she'd become: The Red Huntress. "Don't worry, Danny, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>*squee* I got shivers at the end of the part with Vlad and Danny! Who else got them? *everybody is silent, clearly not happy with the late update* Look, I really AM sorry. Life's not easy, kay? I know you all know this too. *pouts* I've got midterms coming up too. That, and my computer crashed. Well, not exactly CRASHED. More like, my screen is so dark I can't see a thing and it took forever to transfer this document to my mail so I could access it from my brother's or mom's computer. <strong>

**Anywho, what do you think of the chapter? I thought that was a pretty good way to end the chapter. *grins* Of course, you all might think differently. *shrugs* Either way, you'll get the next chapter soon. I'm tired of having this story sitting here, and I want it finished. I'm helping a friend make another story (please, ask me about it!), I'm trying to beta for somebody-not sure if they want me to do it yet...and then there's that little thing of little ole me writing my own book. It's going okay so far. *shrugs* But anyway, can you tell that I've improved? I've been trying really, really hard! I also finally found out how to edit spelling and grammar on microsoft word. *fist-pump* Oh yah!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	10. StillDon'tHaveACoolName

**How's that for a new update? Nice and fast! Although, I only got about three reviews on the last chapter…Oh well, I kind of deserved that, what with me taking so long and all…Yah. Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny closed his eyes, knowing he was too weak to escape. He waited for the impact. But it never came. Instead, he felt a speedy whoosh of air blow by him and Vlad's startled yelp. Danny peaked his eyes open to see Vlad a few feet away, on the ground with a shocked look on his face, and somebody in front of him on a hover board. Valerie, Danny realized.<p>

Valerie steadied her gun and pointed it at Vlad. She narrowed her eyes as Vlad growled, his hands filling with energy as he slowly stood up. "I don't think so, Vlad," Valerie snarled, moving closer, ready to shoot.

Vlad chuckled. "Do you really think you can stop me, Ms Gray, hmm? Me, a half-ghost hybrid with twenty years of experience, against a…" Vlad paused, examining Valerie. "Fourteen-year-old girl who has had training for a few months, and the only thing that drove her to hunt ghosts is now the thing that you protect? Really, who do you think would win?"

Valerie lowered her gun slightly. He was right, after all. How the heck would she be able to beat him? Especially when Danny was so weak, she'd have to protect him while fighting Vlad and protecting herself. She really had no chance of winning.

Vlad grinned, seeing Valerie lower her gun. "That's right, just set it down, and nobody will get hurt. I might even let Daniel here leave without too many injuries…" Vlad let his energy flicker momentarily, showing Valerie he had no intentions of fighting as long as he got away. Although, he was really planning on taking care of both of them as soon as possible.

"Valerie, don't-" Danny exclaimed, but was cut off when a coughing fit took over. As soon as it was over, he continued. "Valerie, he's lying!" Danny tried desperately to get up, but he was in too much pain.

Hearing Danny's warning, Valerie readied her gun again. She quickly glanced back towards Danny, and seeing how he was trying to get up and help, she quickly turned back to Vlad. Unfortunately, her turning for that short amount of time was perfect for Vlad to gain his advantage, as the moment Valerie looked back at Vlad, he blasted her gun right out of her hands. Valerie yelped in surprise, clearly not expecting the attack.

Quickly, Vlad took to the sky. He knew that if Daniel gained enough energy, that it would be more difficult to fight both him and the girl…They had, after all, beaten him together before. Of course, that time they also had Danielle, but honestly, she was so young, she wasn't too much of help, was she? She wouldn't have stood a chance against him if the younger hybrid hadn't stabilized her.

Seeing Vlad try to escape, Valerie quickly went after him, pulling out a new gun, knowing that as long as she kept him busy, Danny would be able to escape.

Danny watched fearfully as Valerie chased after Vlad. He tried to yell at her, to tell her to just go and that he could take care of himself, but he was too weak. He gasped once before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Damon had just put the car in park as he came running towards everything that was happening. He had just gotten there right as Valerie took off after a ghost. Before he could yell at her to come back, he noticed a small body on the ground, not moving. He gasped, seeing it was Danny. Damon knelt down next to him and quickly looked him over. He looked…Damon didn't think about it as he flipped him over onto his back and checked his pulse. Yes, thank goodness, there was one; he was just unconscious.

Glancing up into the sky, Damon bit down on his lip. He had to get the boy out of here. It was too dangerous. Of course, he hadn't seen that given enough energy, Danny could definitely take care of himself. Damon knew that his daughter was very skilled. Although he knew she could fight ghosts without getting too hurt, he still didn't like it. But if they-meaning Danny, Valerie and himself-were to get out of this unharmed, he would have to get Danny back to the car and then get Valerie to come back. Making his decision, Damon scooped Danny up into his arms before running back to the car as fast as he could without jostling the young boy too much.

In the mean time, Valerie was battling Vlad, high up in the sky. With a quick glance down to see if Danny was alright, she saw that her dad had just discovered Danny laying there. Knowing her father was in danger, Valerie tried desperately to end this fight.

"Ah!" Valerie screamed as she was knocked back several feet by one of Vlad's blasts. She gritted her teeth before blasting back. But Vlad dodged it.

"Getting tired yet, Ms. Gray?" Vlad challenged.

Valerie panted, trying to gather her bearings as she charged up another blast. "Not in the least, Masters."

Vlad chuckled. "Then we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Vlad suddenly vanished, and Valerie started looking around wildly.

Where had he gone? He had just disappeared!

"Where'd he go…?" Valerie muttered to herself, glancing around.

"I'm right here!" a voice snarled from behind her. Before she had time to react, a set of arms were around her, keeping her held still.

Valerie kicked her legs wildly, squirming. "Hey, let me go!" she exclaimed, thrashing in Vlad's grasp.

"I'll let you go on one condition," Vlad said calmly. "End the battle now, and you can go ahead and take Daniel, and I won't harm your father either. But I swear, if you expose my secret…Well, then lets just say Neither of them will be having very much fun…"

Valerie snarled, but she knew it was her only way to get Danny and her dad away safely. "Fine, I won't tell your secret. Just let me go!"

Vlad let her go and Valerie spun around, glaring at Vlad, who was floating there calmly with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Until next time…" Vlad raised his eyebrows before sweeping his cape around himself and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Valerie furrowed her brows, glancing around before she started descending.

**…**

"Valerie!" Damon exclaimed as he ran towards his daughter, who was just now landing and changing from the Red Huntress to plain old Valerie Gray. Damon had just got done situating Danny into the backseat so that he would be safe, and had just noticed Valerie coming. He threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" Damon scolded. Valerie hugged him back before pulling away.

"I'm fine, Dad," Valerie responded. She glanced around him, adding, "Where's Danny?"

Damon turned to the car. "I put him in the backseat. He doesn't look too well…" The two quickly approached the car, Damon getting in the driver's seat, and Valerie getting in the back so that she could keep a close watch on Danny.

"Valerie, what happened?" Damon asked as he started driving forward and glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Dad, can we talk later? I don't know everything that happened. We should probably get Danny home first," Valerie replied.

Before Damon could respond, Danny moaned.

"Danny! Danny, are you alright?" Valerie exclaimed, shaking Danny gently.

"Hmm?" Danny muttered, his eyes opening slowly. He groaned as he sat up slowly, as Damon had laid him down in the backseat, with his feet now in Valerie's lap. "Ugh, what…happened?"

"We don't know. Do you think you could tell us that?" Damon asked before Valerie could say anything.

Danny jumped, finally realizing where he was. He looked from Damon and to Valerie wildly. "Does he know…?" Danny mouthed slowly to Valerie, who shook her head. Danny nodded, turning to the front seat as he straightened himself into a sitting position. "I think it was that ghost-the Wisconsin Ghost. Of course, I think his name is…Plasmius. He said something about…getting back at my 'darn ghost-fighting parents' by kidnapping me." Danny threw air-quotations around the 'darn ghost-fighting parents' part to quote the ghost, although he wasn't really. He paused, knowing that once he had to explain this to his parents, that they would automatically assume that 'the ghost boy' was in on it, too, because he had also been gone for so long. "I think Danny Phantom tried to save me, but…Plasmius, he trapped him, too. Phantom got free, and he told me he'd be back as soon as he could to save me." Valerie rolled her eyes slightly at him putting Danny Phantom in there.

Damon just nodded. "Well your parents are going to be so happy to see you. You've been the talk of the town."

"I bet," Danny grimaced. For the rest of the ride, the three were silent.

* * *

><p><strong>There, new update! I think there's gonna be one more chapter, but that's it. No. More. Sequels. Unless, of course, you never want me to start season four…*raises eyebrows* Anyway, please review! Even a smiley face! I just wanna know that I still have y'all as readers!<strong>


	11. StillNoCoolName

**Here it is. The final chapter. The end. The finale. Done. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny stared out the window as they pulled up to Fenton Works. It hadn't been too terribly long since he'd been home, but to Danny, it had been ages. He would finally get to see his family! Danny couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face as the car was put into park.<p>

Valerie had been staring at Danny for a long time now with a curious look. After texting Sam and Tucker, letting them know that they-meaning her and Damon-were heading back, she couldn't help but think about the boy in front of her.

Half-ghost…It was impossible, wasn't it? And the odds of two half-human, half-ghost hybrids in the same town! That was even more impossible! It just…how?

Valerie sighed as she noticed that they were finally here. Pulling herself out of her musings, she got out of the car as Damon turned off the engine and Danny slowly pulled his aching body out of the vehicle.

**…**

"Maddie, somebody is at the door…" Jack called when the doorbell rang, the usually glee that was in his voice gone, now replaced with sorrow. He sat in the kitchen at the table, his face in his hands and his elbows on the table as he just stared forward.

Maddie sighed sadly, getting up from the couch and approached the door. She opened the door slowly and was about to say hello, when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist and a small body pressed up against her.

"Mom…" muttered the person who had thrown themselves into Maddie's arms. Maddie looked down and cried out in surprise in joy as she hugged them back.

"Danny! Oh, Danny! My sweet baby boy!" Maddie had tears leaking down her face as she showered the boy with kisses and hugged him tighter. She didn't even notice Valerie and Damon standing there, she was so happy. "Jack! Jack, it's Danny!"

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from inside the house, probably the a chair being flipped over as Jack came speeding towards the door. His arms were immediately around Danny and Maddie. Then, all of a sudden, three more pairs of feet were rampaging down the stairs.

"Danny!" exclaimed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz at the same time.

After hugs had been exchanged, Maddie held Danny out in front of her to examine him. "Oh Danny, what happened to you? Where have you been?" Maddie rubbed his scratched face, noticing how beat up he was.

Danny explained to them the same story he had told Damon, only he added the part of Valerie saving him. Maddie blinked in surprise, finally noticing Damon and Valerie, as did Jack. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, however, had already noticed them.

"Thank you so much, you two. You have no idea how it is to finally have our baby boy back." Maddie thanked Damon and Valerie.

"It was really Valerie. She has the skills. I just so happened to be the one who drove them back." Damon said humbly.

Valerie and Damon were soon invited in, and Maddie and Jack fussed over Danny, trying to fix him up, and Danny told the story over again. Maddie and Jack had been a bit hesitant on accepting the fact that Danny Phantom had tried to help, but they accepted it for Danny's sake-although, they didn't really believe this part, and they didn't know that Danny knew this.

Everything was perfect. Danny was home, and everything was back to normal.

Well, almost.

A hand with slender fingers slipped itself into Danny's, retrieving his attention. Danny smiled at Sam. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

**…**

Vlad frowned slightly as he paced in his lab, hands behind his back. He paused for a moment before turning to the device that had made it possible for Danny to be kept hidden for so long. Or in other words, the device that had erased everybody's memory.

Vlad knew that now that Valerie knew not only Daniel's secret, but his as well, that it would be very difficult to get anything done now. He had to do something about it.

The billionaire bent down, picking up a single screw before inserting it into a small hole in the large metallic device. He typed in a code on the number pad before slipping something into his ears that resembled earplugs. Then, he pulled a lever on the large machine and there was a large flash.

A few moments went by before Vlad took out the earplugs and approached a large screen, pressing a blue button. On the screen a live video feed of the Fenton's kitchen popped up.

_"Wait, what were we talking about?" asked Sam slowly, pulling her hand nervously out of Danny's, who was blinking, as was everyone else._

_"I…I have no clue." Danny muttered, as did everybody else. The looked around, as if trying to find something that would trigger their memories._

Then, the screen went black and Vlad chuckled. "I suppose, now that that's taken care of, I can find something else to do…perhaps find that Infi-Map…" And with that, Vlad vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! There! It's done! No more sequels! Done, done, done! Yah, it might have seemed a bit rushed in the end, but, wasn't all of season three kind of like that? Ya know, like Sam and Danny's love for each other. *Love between two put into hyperspeed* And Vlad turning all...cliche supervillian, and...*shrugs*. I don't know. But yah, I hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**Anyway, keep an eye out for season four! On my profile, you can find a link to my other account, kay?**

**If you have any questions at all, just ask!**

**Please review!**


End file.
